


Charmed

by willoghby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, and bad jokes, ngl its a lot of fluff, not sorry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoghby/pseuds/willoghby
Summary: HP Goblet of Fire AU: Korra's got a plan to get through the first task of the Triwizard Tournament-- but she'll need Asami's help.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaar/gifts).



“Watch it!”

 

Korra ducked and vaulted through swaths of students making their way down to the dining hall, ignoring the angry tittering left in her wake. With a subtle flick of her wand, she parted a sea of tottering first years, carving a direct line to the stairwell. Her already-low approval rating would only drop further for this blatant break of school rules, but she couldn’t afford to waste a second. She had only one thing on her mind: _find Asami._

 

Skipping each faulty stair with ease, Korra nimbly weaved through the crowd in a desperate bid to find Asami alone. The fellow Gryffindor had made herself scarce as of late with her self-imposed research on house elf rights. It had been months since Korra had seen her without bags under her eyes, and a few days since she’d seen her at all. 

 

Fourth year arithmancy had ended twenty minutes ago, meaning Asami was either back at Gryffindor tower prepping for dinner, a definite possibility, or she was in the library, nose buried in a book and oblivious to the time. Korra guessed the latter.

 

Rounding a corner, she bounded down the now-empty first floor corridor and skidded to a halt at the library doors. She rolled onto her toes and pressed her nose to the misted glass, looking for a familiar head of hair.

 

Asami sat at the farthest corner of the library in a nest of books and parchment. Her nose slightly crinkled in concentration as she furiously scribbled notes into her journal. 

 

Korra huffed a triumphant _gotcha!_ into the glass. She tried waving Asami over, making faces into the door, but to no avail. Asami remained glued to her book.

 

A group of Ravenclaws walked past, giving her suspicious looks and whispering beneath cupped hands. Ears reddening, Korra quickly stuffed her hands into her pockets. 

 

Once she was sure they were out of sight, Korra quietly slipped inside the library. She ducked behind a nearby shelf and grabbed the largest book on display, _The World’s Most Beautiful Mer-People On Scales of 1 to 10,_ to shield her from any wandering eyes. 

 

She slid onto Asami’s bench, lightly bumping her shoulder to rouse her. Asami startled, “Korra, what—“

 

“Shh! I’ve got some serious tournament news and I need you to listen.”

 

Asami’s eyes widened and she nodded gravely for Korra to continue. Korra cast her eyes about and noted the library was largely empty, save for a few Hufflepuff stragglers and the annoyingly smug Durmstrang champion, Kuvira. The champion blinked impassively at her several tables over. Korra pouted in annoyance and made a show of planting her book on the table and opening it wide to give the two girls some privacy. 

 

Korra leaned in, ignoring the pages of Mer-people blowing kisses at her, and whispered, “I just had a chat with Professor Beifong. The next task is _definitely_ dragons. One for each of us. She told me the best chance I’ve got against one is to play to my strengths on the Quidditch field—“

 

Asami’s features brightened. “Your flying, of course!”

 

“—exactly. I’m gonna use my broom to dodge whatever that dragon’s got and find a way to the golden egg. All I’ve gotta do is cast a summoning charm to get it over to me in the arena.”

 

“But you’re terrible at summoning charms.”

 

“Thanks,” Korra replied flatly. “Anyway, that’s where you come in. I need you to teach me how to summon my broom before the task tomorrow.”

 

“Korra, you could barely call a feather to your side in class, how can you expect to learn a charm powerful enough to bring your broom from across the castle? In a night no less!” 

 

The bench creaked as Korra slumped onto the table. “Trust me, if I knew another way, _any_ other way, I’d go for it. But this is the only lead I’ve got.” 

 

Asami paused for a moment, worrying her upper lip in thought. It was cute. It would be a lot more cute if Korra wasn’t on the precipice of death, but still. 

 

At last, Asami spoke. “Okay, here’s the plan. Professor Blackstone doesn’t have classes tomorrow, so his classroom should be empty. Steal as many pillows as you can from the nurse’s office and meet me at his room at ten. I’ll round up some food so we can make a night of it. Sound good?”

 

Korra groaned in relief. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

++++

 

Stealing pillows from the nurse had been cinch. Kya was far too busy treating burns and rashes on the dragon trainers to notice Korra pilfering the stock closet. The trick, as it turned out, was sneaking up three flights of ever-changing stairs with a dozen stolen pillows without alerting Saikhan and his evil little cat. A tall task, but nothing a few well-aimed sleeping spells couldn’t handle. 

 

She crested the final flight and spotted Asami at the end of the western corridor. Asami beckoned her over with a tick of her neck as she pulled her wand out of her robes. 

 

_“Alohamora,”_ she whispered under her breath. The classroom door creaked ajar and she held it open as Korra caught up to her. A confused frown creased Asami’s mouth. “I thought I told you to bring pillows?” 

 

Korra smirked as she pushed her way inside the room. “Oh, ye of little faith…” She twisted her arms to untie the invisibility cloak from her back with the grace only a seeker could pull off. The air rippled, then parted. A dozen large pillows tumbled to the ground, as well as a few chocolate bars.

 

Asami arched an eyebrow. Korra shrugged, “I didn’t know what kind of food you’d bring so I figured I’d cover dessert.”

 

Asami chuckled as leaned back onto the wooden door, easing it shut. “Good thinking.”

 

“Why pillows?” Korra asked. She felt her way to a nearby desk and tossed the cloak over the seat.

 

The room bloomed with light as Asami gently tapped her wand to each lantern, illuminating the two in shades of orange and yellow. A wry smile played at her lips. “I figured pillows might be the safest object to practice with, considering your history with these spells.”

 

Korra hummed, nodding her head as she watched the lanterns spark and light one by one. 

 

“Good thinking.”

 

_“Wingardium Leviosa!”_ The pile of pillows rose at once, levitating to the far corner of the room. Asami gently dropped them to the floor and turned to face Korra, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Let’s see what you’ve got!”

 

Rolling up her sleeves, Korra glanced apprehensively at the pile of pillows. She made a show of stretching her back and cracking her knuckles, which Asami seemed to enjoy. Finally, after an extra several toe-touches (can’t be too limber!) Korra ground down into her stance. Knees bent, back arched.

 

With a snap, her weight flowed from her back foot forward. She whipped her wand toward the pillows. _“Accio!”_

 

The room remained still. A pillow twitched.

 

Korra narrowed her eyes as Asami politely coughed into her hand to suppress a laugh. 

 

“Yeah…let’s start with the basics.” 

 

++++

 

An hour passed by. The once-pristine classroom now smoldered with scorch marks and smoking pillows. The two girls sat on a pile of desks which Korra had recently overturned with an errant spell. 

 

Asami, deep in thought, absentmindedly scrubbed soot off the bridge of her nose with the cuff of her robe. “I’ve been going about this all wrong. We need to lean in to your strengths.” 

 

A smattering of feathers tickled Asami’s cheek as Korra petulantly blasted a pillow across the room. 

 

“If by ‘strengths’ you mean my ability to set pillows on fire, then _great,_ I’m all for it. I’m sure that’ll get me some points for creativity.”

 

Korra raised her wand at another pillow, but felt Asami’s warm fingers wrap around her wrist, stopping her. “No. What I meant was I’ve been instructing you with words, but not movements.” 

 

Korra opened her mouth to argue, but the warmth of Asami’s touch was radiating through her whole arm, lulling her into a perturbed silence. She felt Asami pull her up and over to the middle of the room. “You’re a tactile learner, that’s probably why you picked up Quidditch so quickly.” 

 

Any reply Korra had was caught in her throat when Asami glided behind her, never letting go of her wand hand, to grasp her other arm and gently guide it to her side. 

 

“Your incantation is fine; it’s your posture that needs adjusting. You’re crouching, basing all your energy in the balls of your feet like you’re about to launch a Patronus.”

 

The hairs on Korra’s neck stood on end. Her body tensed at each subtle adjustment Asami made to her form. Asami sensed this and cooed. “Korra, it’s just me.” 

 

“I know!” said Korra, blowing an errant hair out of her face with unnecessary force.

 

Asami rolled her eyes and pressed her face into the crook of Korra’s neck, blowing a loud raspberry. Korra unleashed a disgusted yelp and the two dissolved into a fit of giggles.

 

Korra snorted and shrugged backwards, trying to dry her neck on Asami’s robes. “You’re such a nerd, I hate you.” 

 

Refusing to budge, or help, Asami smiled into her hair. Pale fingers spread between Korra’s, softening her grip on her wand. “You’re not wrong. But see? You’re looser now.”

 

She continued, feeling Korra’s breathing even out. “An object won’t want to come to you if your mind and body are in attack mode. Relax, and open yourself up to receiving what you’re summoning. You’ve got this.” 

 

Korra nodded. The pair stood together in silence. She let her breathing slow and match the calming rhythm of Asami’s breaths on her shoulder.

 

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t alone. She had her teachers. She had Asami. She could do this. 

 

This time, she pulled her energy from her lungs, feeling the warmth in her belly bubble and rise through her chest and into her arms. The room filled with white light as Korra pointed her wand to the pillow she’d thrown across the room. _“Accio!”_

 

The pillow trembled, then flew directly into Korra’s free hand. Asami squealed with joy. She released Korra’s arms and folded her own around her in a tight hug. 

 

“Yes! Korra, you did it!”

 

Korra whooped with joy. “Heck yeah, I did!”

 

She pitched forward, pulling Asami in front of her to gather her into her arms for a tighter embrace. They stayed this way for a beat, basking in each other’s excitement. 

 

Korra reluctantly pulled away, but kept her eyes on Asami. “I think some celebratory chocolate is in order!” 

 

An unreadable emotion flickered across Asami’s face. She bit her upper lip again, the cogs in her mind clearly churning full force. “I… actually had something else in mind as a reward.”

 

Before Korra could ask, Asami lunged forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Korra’s eyes widened. She was sure her face had darkened considerably, but at the moment she couldn’t care less. She chased Asami’s lips back with her own, smiling into the kiss.

 

The two broke apart, all wide grins and heaving chests. Korra cocked her head to the side, eyes crinkling. “That’s pretty good. Better than chocolate.”

 

Asami huffed out a laugh. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Korra leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. “So, if that’s what I get for a pillow, what would I get for, say, first place in tomorrow’s task?”

 

Asami schooled her face into a deadpan expression. “Another raspberry.” 

 

The two broke out into giggles again. Korra nudged her nose to Asami’s cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to it. Asami breathed a sigh of content into Korra’s robes. 

 

“Let’s just see if you can do that again.” She shrugged her shoulder at the battered pillow still clutched in Korra’s left hand.

 

Korra’s eyes glinted at the challenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @bazaar bc she's awesome and also bc she read this and told me its ok to post :')
> 
> The merms are for @guileheroine which should be self explanatory.


End file.
